Surprise
by Yeyana Valentine
Summary: For once in his big headed life, Dib hadn't seen every single possible outcome and vivisected it... TwoShot, ZaDr
1. Dib's Surprise

Blanket Disclaimer: I'm not in any way affiliated with Viacom, nor am I Jhonen Vasquez.

So, yeah. I have no legal rights to this stuff. So don't sue me. Please.

I had put this two shot up on my DA, and peoples seemed to like it... So up it goes.

* * *

Dib Membrane, in all of his fifteen years, had seen a lot of things. He saw these things because he believed in them, unlike the majority of the populace, and wasbetter prepared to recognize and understand them when he -did- see them.

This is why, in all of his strange excursions with Zim, he was never surprised. Who cares if a moose just jumped over the moon, it happens every year anyway. Nessie didn't eat the cow, it was Bigfoot, dammit! Zim was an ALIEN!

...Dib Membrane was surprised.

For once in his big-headed life, he hadn't thought through every possibility, even the smallest one, vivisected it, and planned around it. He hadn't foreseen the consequences either, consequentially.

He hadn't noticed that Zim was getting quieter. It was Gaz who did, oddly enough. She has beat him over the head with a headless doll when she mentioned it and found that her stupid brother hadn't noticed something about someone he had been stalking for nearly three years, and immediately went back to her game.

He hadn't noticed the decreasing effort Zim had been putting into his plans. Or rather, he had, but had chalked it up to Zim's own stupidity/insanity, and figured that things would get more interesting next time, next time, next time. Only, next time never really came.

And he definitely hadn't noticed the way Zim was looking at him anymore. The way his gaze wasn't filled with complete hate and malice anymore, and more of a sort of gentle sadness. How could he know, really, that Zim hadn't known before then how frail humans really were, how short their lifespans were.

Dib Membrane had never really experienced love or gentleness, so he had never believed in them and tossed them aside as useless hypothesis for the masses. So maybe that was why, when Zim kissed him that day and he reciprocated, he was genuinely... Surprised.


	2. Zim's Thoughts

Mmyep, that's all.

Unless, by some freakish chance of nature, I ever decide to post the drabble which inspired this piece of gutter trash...I say that lovingly, mind you. I AM NORMAL.

And if I ever did that, it would have to be on DA. The link to mine is on my profile, if interested.

Love, (Peace), And Donuts, coming right up!

As soon as I actually finish it, that is...

* * *

Zim knew very little about Humans to begin with. He had, after all, been expected to get lost in the dark recesses of space, never to actually FIND a previously undiscovered, POPULATED planet. 

This probably had a lot to do with his constant struggle with the humans. Though they were stupid enough for him to fall back and blend in, he really had no knowledge of what would or would not utterly demolish them. His Invader training taught him that to truly take over a planet, you need to utterly humiliate them, but not actually KILL too many, so they could be used as worker drones.

He was planning something truly brilliant when the Tallest called him that day. In fact, since he had worked around the kinks of it by increasing his general knowledge of humans, in an alternate dimension, it worked, and made him a celebrated Invader, demanding respect. However, in this dimension, they took the time to call, letting him know that he had officially been banished, and as he lay on the floor in his lab that night,over his keening, they left him contemplating.

He had only ever really wanted... something. He had wanted to exist, he wanted acceptance. To do so in the Irken empire was to prove his loyalty, and to make them forget that he was, undeniably, a defect; a dangerous variable. He had been broken when he was informed of his banishment, and the fact that they were utterly bored with him, but not shattered. He knew he still had a chance to get what he really wanted.

With his newfound knowledge of Human frailty, however, he admitted (albeit, only to himself,) that he was scared. So, in order to not break Dib, he had to continue with his plan. To not break anyone else, he had to continue making them as horribly defective as himself.

He couldn't help, really, beginning to look at Dib differently. He was at the beginning his only toy, and now was his only reason for living. He couldn't feel hate or malice anymore, why should he, when he was being so careful?

There was one thing that he was honestly concerned about, other than hurting the Dib. He had discovered in that horrible Skool required Science class that Humans, being a Doomed lesser species, though Sentient, they lived a horribly short amount of time. And there was nothing that Zim could do to extend it, other than follow through on a few horrible Earth legends, things that Dib would believe in. Unstable research, not enough time... Time... Zim had to wonder when he had begun worrying about something as small and trivial as Time. He was Zim, a defect who never really obeyed something like 'Time', living through his life one moment at a time. Each moment was its own, and it didn't really always obey the previous. And so long as he needed, or even loved that stoopid human, with his large head, he was going to make sure he knew it.

So it really SHOULD have been expected when Zim kissed Dib that day. There were never any surprises when you expected nothing and everything at the same time.


End file.
